User talk:DragonKestrel
Was thinking if you wanted, Maiden Rose can be like Ten Count, a wiki where it’s a straightforward case of maintaining the contribute daily streak for this site. The key thing here is that the manga for Maiden Rose has resumed after a long hiatus so will hold out that a full anime could be released in the future. In any case it’s a war drama with plenty of side stories so can only recommend. The site is a work in progress but I can see to that, in any case if you would like to feel free to begin a contribute daily streak for Maiden Rose! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 18:40, January 26, 2019 (UTC) I would love to help contribute to the wiki! DragonKestrel (User talk:DragonKestrel) 20:10, January 26, 2019 Wonderful! Also aren’t these talk pages so cool?! They’re the previous look for message walls that presumably someday will be replaced fully with the updated ones. Still awesome to use them now what with the signing off signature thing and that hehe. I think the idea was for the means of communication like I’d write here, then for your reply you would post it on my talk page so I receive the notification. Sure the conversation would be split and involves going between pages but when in Rome I guess. So yes Maiden Rose it is an easy path maintaining the streak to have a best start as we await further manga chapters and additional side stories that Maiden Rose does very well. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 21:00, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:DragonKestrel! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 20:10, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:DragonKestrel! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 20:11, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Pages! These ones! *Major Uemura *Grand Chamberlain Hasebe *Azusa *Date *Moriya *Katsuragi Akira *Duchess Theodora *Berkut *Claudia von Wolfstadt *Hans *Hartmann *Beatrice von Wolfstadt *OVAs *OVA 1/Image Gallery *OVA 2/Image Gallery *Maiden Rose Omake *Rose of a Hundred Days 1 *Rose of a Hundred Days 2 *Maiden Rose Music *Taki Reizen/Synopsis *Taki Reizen/Image Gallery *Galleries *Chapters and Volumes *Klaus von Wolfstadt/Synopsis *Klaus von Wolfstadt/Image Gallery *Maiden Rose Omake *Factions *Western Alliance *Far Eastern Country *Locations *Luckenwalde Military Academy *Luckenwalde Station *Reizen Family *Dheedene *Events *World War *Rozen Maiden *Eurote *Volumes *Volume One *Volume Two *Volume Three *Volume Four *Volume Five *Maiden Rose Publishers *Hertz Magazine *Comic Aqua *Hyakujitsu no Bara dj - Nikukyuu Techou (Spin-Off) *Hyakujitsu no Bara dj - Thorn Crown (Side Story) *Oakla Publishing *Digital Manga Publishing *Manual of Style *Discord *Images *Blogs *Blocking *Profile *Message Walls *Discussions *Administrators *Referencing *Check List *External Sites *Maiden Rose Discord To allow us ever closer to the goal! · Yôsuke Akimoto · Susumu Chiba · Kazuhiko Inoue · Anime · Manga · OVA opening · OVA Ending · Taki Reizen/History · Klaus von Wolfstadt/History · Azusa/History · Beatrice von Wolfstadt/History · Berku/History · Claudia von Wolfstadt/History · Date/History · Duchess Theodora/History · Grand Chamberlain Hasebe/History · Hans/History · Hartmann/History · Katsuragi Akira/History · Major Uemura/History · Moriya/History · Suguru/History · Yura/History Then the same characters but with OVA after, like: · Taki Reizen/OVA · Klaus von Wolfstadt/OVA And so forth, and cool the bullet points show XD Remember to make sure you have the edit in, like for this page, "Back to page" to edit and save. Reaching the end of the list, best to create pages for '''Chapter 41 '''and onwards until we attain the badge and then the pages are set to detail later! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 16:43, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Remarkable progress! Keep going with creating and editing pages, added more above in case you haven't seen. I'm resuming creating and editing on Gakuen Heaven so we can get the Pounce! badge for each! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 17:05, August 15, 2019 (UTC)